Dos es mejor que uno
by Sicky
Summary: el príncipe soñado no existe...¿o no?, ¿Serena?


****Primero que nada...¡Hola!, no voy a mentir, así que tengo que confesarles que este one-shot fue un regalo para mi querida beta, si Irene, estoy hablando de ti y como en su tiempo lo dije y en estos momentos, no se como logré hacerlo.

Se preguntaran de que va esto, pero se debe principalmente a q yo soy fanática del Serena/Seiya y sinceramente Darien y yo no nos llevamos, a pesar de que se que muchas lo adoran. Por lo cual quiero pedirles humildemente que me den una oportunidad y lean este pequeño escrito y me den sus opiniones.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**-Dos es mejor que uno-**

****.

.

.

.

Desde que era niña siempre soñé con la llegada del príncipe azul, aquel príncipe soñado que vendría por mi en su precioso corcel blanco y que me llevaría con el y tendríamos un final feliz como el de los cuentos de hadas, pero la verdad es que ni existe el príncipe azul ni existe el cuento de hadas, o bueno, eso creía…..

Me llamo Serena Tsukino, tengo 24 años y nunca jamás he podido enamorarme, hubo una ocasión en la que un amigo de la infancia, juró y perjuró haber estado enamorado de mi y yo le creí y en su debido tiempo creí amarlo con lo más profundo del corazón, pero el tiempo y el destino lo apartaron de mi lado, teníamos solo 16 años y el estaba en fase terminal, sí, la vida había sido cruel con mi pequeña estrella y me lo estaba quitando poco a poco; pero gracias a él pude conocer al que, bueno, es y será siempre mi único amor.

Recuerdo que estábamos en la habitación del hospital, a Seiya acababan de darle una nueva quimioterapia y su precioso cabello negro hacía mucho que había desaparecido de su cabeza, estaba débil y el brillo de sus ojos zafiro ya no estaba presente como antes, simplemente era una persona resignada a lo que el destino le había deparado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Con exactitud no recuerdo que es lo que me estaba diciendo, no, miento; me cantaba, por que por ese entonces yo estaba triste de que me quitaran al único ser que en verdad me conocía, aquel que me veía y me conocía mejor que nadie, así que ahí estaba él, triste por él y por mi.

-Sabes Bombón, jamás pensé decir esto, pero no quiero verte sola, quiero que seas feliz y que tengas muchos conejitos corriendo por el mundo llamándote mamá ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo casi en un susurro, su voz hacia mucho que era débil y se cansaba fácilmente.

-Ah ¿si?, ¿y acaso tu serás el padre de esos conejos Seiya?, por que mira que tanto tiempo pregonándolo, ya hasta me lo creí eh y por cierto no me digas Bombón- dije sujetando a su vez su mano y viéndolo con toda la adoración de hermana que sentía por él.

-Ja!, no me gusta decir esto, _Odango,_pero la verdad es que yo jamás podré ser el padre de tus hijos, tu no eras ni serás para mí, te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, que no te haga esta a su lado solo por ser un vil moribundo-y en ese momento tosió- solo quiero que recuerdes que dos siempre es mejor que uno, de acuerdo Bombón.

Y yo estaba a punto de contestarle con lágrimas en los ojos, y viendo a mi amigo tan lleno de energía y ganas de vivir en otro tiempo, cuando la puerta se abrió y m permitió ver al que desde ese momento mi corazón reconoció como su dueño.

Era alto y llevaba su bata blanca de Doctor, como no había visto a ningún otro hacerlo, tenia el cabello negro y corto y su flequillo enmarcaba los ojos azules mas lindos que había visto en mi vida, decir que me quede boquiabierta es poco, simplemente sentía mariposas por todo mi cuerpo, ¿su nombre?, Dr. Darien Chiba.

Era el oncólogo de Seiya y la verdad, nunca vi. a un Dr. pelear tanto por su paciente como lo vi a él, pero el cáncer habia vencido a mi amigo y no nos quedaba mucho tiempo, ese día lo revisó, platicó un poco con él y a mi si me dirigió algún comentario o mirada, fue mucho.

El tiempo pasaba y mi amigo cada vez se consumía más, su estancia en el hospital pasó a ser permanente y yo jamás me moví de su lado, venían sus padres y sus hermanos a visitarnos, así como mis amigas; pero siempre a las 5:30 de la tarde yo subía a la azotea del hospital y me sentaba a leer, y fue en una de esas tantas escapadas, cuando el Dr. Chiba se unió a mi extraño ritual; decir que me enamore perdidamente de él a primera vista, es cierto, decir que el lo hizo, es falso.

En un principio el no hablaba conmigo y simplemente era como si yo no existiera para él, pero un día después de una de las recaídas de Seiya, que cada vez eran más seguidas, estaba yo llorando por que sabia que el día estaba pronto y no tenia en quien apoyarme a llorar, o simplemente gritar mi frustración, cuando unos fuertes brazos me rodearon y simplemente por instinto supe que era él y el dique que contenía mis sentimiento se soltó, lloré y lloré hasta que no salieron más lagrimas de mis ojos y él jamás dijo nada.

Con el tiempo, nuestra rutina fue sutilmente a acomodándose más y más, y cuando menos acorde hablábamos, peleábamos, nos gritábamos, pero jamás el hizo el intento de tocarme otra vez, cuando era lo que yo mas deseaba, jamás me volvió a abrazar ni a decir nada, cuando yo moría por sentir sus brazos alrededor mío.

Cuando Seiya murió, Darien fue mi apoyo y mi sostén, el fue quien logró sacarme de la depresión y quien me dio los ánimos para seguir mi sueño, me matricule en la universidad en historia del arte y pintura, y a pesar de los desaires de mi familia, a la desconfianza a mi carrera y a mi misma que tenían los demás, logré sacarla, estando siempre Darien a mi lado, hacia tiempo que yo había aceptado que lo amaba, hacia tiempo que lo deseaba, que lo quería a mi lado, pero la edad siempre se interpuso entre nosotros….

Hasta el día en el que, el dique explotó una vez más, yo había ido a visitar a Amy, una de mis mejores amigas y esposa de Taiki (a quien siempre consideré como un hermano mayor) en un descanso que tuvo en sus residencias y que por casualidad eran en el mismo hospital donde lo conocí, Amy había tenido que salir de urgencia por que uno de sus pacientes había entrado en crisis, así que para matar el tiempo decidí subir a la azotea, y ahí estaba el, viendo en silencio la ciudad, pero en sus manos estaba mi broche, un broche que yo creía perdido años muchos años atrás.

-¿Darien?, ¿Por qué tienes tú mi broche?- le pregunté acercándome a él- Siempre pensé que lo había perdido, ¿por que después de tantos años tu lo tienes?-

-Sabes Serena, siempre pensé que eras más lista de lo que todo mundo creía- dijo con su mirada ensombrecida.

-¿qu.. ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿acaso tu también desconfías de mi?-dije sintiendo las lagrimas rodar- ¿acaso soy tan poca cosa para ti?

-¿y tu acaso no te das cuenta de lo que hemos pasado todos estos años?, ¿acaso no sabes que desde ese día que el broche se calló de tu pelo, yo lo llevo conmigo siempre?-dio un suspiro- ¿Qué desde ese día que te vi en la habitación de un pobre chico vencido por cáncer, no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza?, ¿Qué todas las noches sueño contigo?, mmm, vamos dime, ¿acaso sabes todo eso?-volteo a verme con fuego en los ojos-NO! NO LO SABES! POR QUE TU NO HAS TENIDO QUE SUFRIR SABIENDO QUE LA PERSONA QUE AMAS ESTÁ FUERA DE TU ALCANCE, QUE LA PERSONA DE LA QUE TE ENAMORASTE ES MAS CHICA QUE TU Y QUE POR MAS QUE LO INTENTAS NO SALE DE TU CABEZA!-terminó sujetándome de los brazos y yo no resistí.

-¿Qué NO LO SÉ? No hables si no lo sabes Darien, dices que me amas, pero acaso alguna vez intentas decírmelo, alguna vez me diste pistas? NO!, me dejaste consumirme en mi tristeza de saber que no era, y nunca seré suficiente para ti,¿acaso tu sabes que yo también Te Amo?- dije sujetando su cara y viéndolo a los ojos- No, no lo sabes, y sabes que? Ya me harté de pensar en lo que la gente dirá, ya me harté de pensar en los demás antes que en mi, y la verdad ya estoy cansada, así que perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, pero ya no aguanto más- y sin esperar a ver su reacción y sin pensarlo mucho, lo besé, como había soñado hacerlo desde hace tanto años.

En principio no supo que hacer y se quedó estático, pero después algo hizo click en su cabeza y ese fue el primer beso y uno de los más magníficos de nuestra vida juntos. No nos importo que la gente hablara, ni lo que pudieran decir de él o de mí, nos amábamos y eso era más que suficiente, y simplemente él era y es el amor de mi vida.

Y ahora después de estos años, al verlo jugar con nuestra pequeña, y verlo cada día al despertar, he comprendido que dos es siempre mejor que uno.

* * *

><p>Merece reviews?<p> 


End file.
